yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices/News
'Main Story Part 2 - Against the Belief' *27 Chapter 8 released *18 18:00 Cyril announced as reward for completing Chapter 8 *11 18:00 Chapter 8 to be released January 27 *26 15:00 Chapter 8 announced to release in January, featuring the princes from the Country of Poison *26 Chapter 7 released *24 18:00 Rufus announced as a reward for completing Chapter 7, equipped with a new skill *11 12:00 Chapter 7 revealed to include Kagetora, Graham, and Fujime *29 12:00 Chapter 7 announced to release in November, featuring Nayuta *25 21:00 Chapter 6 released *23 18:00 Awakenings revealed for Kihel *12 09:00 New version of Kihel announced for Chapter 6 *11 09:00 Chapter 6 announced to release July 25 *29 15:00 Chapter 6 announced to release in July *26 15:00 Chapter 5 released *5 9:00 Chapter 5 announced to release April 26, in the Country of Movies *21 15:00 Following maintenance, Chapter 4 released *19 15:00 Navi Special Style announced as reward for completing chapter 4 *18 15:00 New villain Adam teased *14 15:00 Chapter 4 announced to release January 21, in the Country of Flower Fairy *27 15:00 Chapter 4 announced to be released some time in January *26 23:00 Chapter 3 released *25 13:00 New character Ivan revealed *24 07:00 Avi Special Style announced as reward for completing chapter 3 *18 13:00 Chapter 3 announced *25 15:00 Chapter 2 released *21 20:00 Fllayg skill revealed *21 20:00 Fllayg Sun and Moon Awakening silhouette revealed *20 20:00 Fllayg revealed as reward for completing chapter 2 *19 20:00 Chapter 2 announced to take place in Circo *15 20:00 Chapter 2 release date teased Events 'The Ghost Story of the Peach of Accumulated Thoughts' *14 12:00 Awakenings revealed for the rest of the roster, including Julius, Zant, and Shao. Juilus, Kanoe, and Zant will be gacha with Shao and Inami as event reward *13 18:00 Sun and Moon Awakenings revealed for Kanoe and Inami *13 12:00 Next event announced featuring Kanoe 'Sweet Love Melted in Chocolate' *2 15:00 Event starts *1 0:00 Gacha starts *30 12:00 Full roster and awakenings revealed featuring Million and Elfen, and Leeya and Castor in addition to Rica *29 18:00 Next event announced featuring Rica 'Cyber Shooter Game' *17 15:00 Event starts *16 12:00 Gacha starts *15 18:00 Sun Awakenings revealed here and here *15 12:00 Full roster revealed with Will, Joshua, and Acedia as gacha, and Las and Sirius as event reward *14 18:00 Next event announced featuring Will 'A Love Song Composed for the First of the Year' *1 0:00 Gacha starts *31 12:00 Sun Awakenings revealed with Akito, Oka, and Azuma as gacha, and Hikage and Nayuta as event reward *30 12:00 Event roster revealed featuring Akito, Azuma, Oka, Hikage, and Nayuta *29 18:00 Next event announced featuring Oka and Akito 'Wish Upon a Holy Star' *16 15:00 Event starts *15 12:00 Gacha starts *14 18:00 Moon Awakenings revealed *14 12:00 Event roster revealed with Ster, Apollo, and Procyon as gacha, and Seras and Zwei as event reward *13 18:00 Next event announced featuring Ster and Apollo 'Brandy Kiss' *2 15:00 Event starts *1 0:00 Gacha starts *30 18:00 Awakenings revealed for gacha princes *30 0:00 Gacha princes announced as Inui, Kagetora, and Martin, with Douglas and Foia as reward *29 18:00 Inui, Martin, and Foia revealed for event *29 0:00 Kagetora and Douglas revealed for event *28 18:00 Next event announced 'News' Shard Exchange *February **COOL and GENTLE Love-Up Trainers are now available from February 1 0:00 until February 29 23:59 **Graham (Park) will be available from February 1 0:00 until March 31 23:59 *January **SEXY and PASSION Love-Up Trainers are now available from January1 0:00 until January 31 23:59 **Kaede (Snow Moon) will be available from January 1 0:00 until February 29 23:59 Aruhi no Oujisama *Completing these quests will award you a Fairy Stone. These quests will not appear for those who have already completed them. **January 31 12:00 - February 11 12:59: stories are open for Elfen, Castor, Million, Leeya, and Rica **January 16 12:00 - January 26 12:59: stories are open for Will, Joshua, and Sirius **December 31 18:00 - January 11 12:59: stories are open for Akito, Azuma, Oka, Nayuta, and Hikage **November 30 18:00 - December 11 12:59: stories are open for Inui, Kagetora, and Douglas **October 31 18:00 - November 11 12:59: stories are open for Altair, Kaine, Graysia, and Prytwen Today's Birthday *Quests open at 0:00 on the prince's birthday and remain for three days. Clearing these quests will award you Birthday Shards which can be used to exchange for tickets in the Shard Exchange menu. The birthdays for the month of February 'are: **1st: Apis **4th: Orion, Zero **5th: Volker **9th: Randa **13th: Colorer **15th: Grad **16th: Sieg **19th: Creto **22nd: Cheshire Cat **23rd: Iria, Miya **26th: Kalt **29th: Drei Forest of Violent Yumekui *''The Assassin With No Blind Spot?: January 5 15:00 - February 5 14:59 *This is a score challenge quest featuring very dangerous yumekui. The types of yumekui, and their strengths/weaknesses change whenever the quest changes. You can challenge this quest as many times as you want until you've cleared it. *Depending on your score, you will be able to receive 3 rewards: **First Time Clear (regardless of score): 1 Love-Up Shard **Score of 1,700,000: 2 Love-Up Shards **Score of 2,000,000: 3 Fairy Stones *Hints have been given to help with the quest: **This time there are 3 yumekui, but you cannot change target. The topmost yumekui will hit once for 30,000 damage. The other yumekui are also strong, so it is recommended to hit them quickly in succession with your most powerful attacks. **The middle yumekui has high attack power, and increases with each turn that passes. It also has a skill that blocks increasing appearance rate for 10 turns. It is recommended to bring princes with swap or insert skills. **The lower yumekui can use paralysis. It is recommended to bring a prince that heals or blocks paralysis, or a Memory Piece to the same effect. Also, try bringing a prince that reduces damage from SEXY and CUTE attributes, and use princes with attributes other than SEXY or CUTE. '''Monthly Fairy Stone Sale *The monthly Fairy Stone sale has reset with the start of the month. Each pack can be purchased once and must be purchased in order. **20 Fairy Stones = 1220 yen **30 Fairy Stones = 1840 yen **50 Fairy Stones = 2940 yen 'Other ' *Update: Version 3.6.0 **Change to displaying when yumekui seal skills and insert poison beads. See visual here **Change to Memory Pieces that block poison pieces. See visual here *Update: Version 3.5.0 **Release of Main Story Part 2, Chapter 7 **Expanded sorting system for prince inventory *Quest Balancing: Prince Lessons will now be permanently opened. The amount of Rank XP earned will increase, as well as the amount of XP the princes will receive.